Eres
by Gina R.O
Summary: Candy es compositora y le escribe una canción a su mejora amiga para su novio que esta de cumpleaños ... Quien diría que en esa reunión conocería al amor de su vida ... SongFic de Albert ... universo alterno Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki / Igarashi


"Eres"

Por Gina R.

Candy era cantante profesional, pero luego de un problema a sus cuerdas vocales tuvo que dejarlo, ahora solo hacía composiciones, pero cuando nace el amor hace lo que no había hecho durante años…

-Candy para cuando crees que éste lista la canción

-No te preocupes Annie, ya solo falta lo mínimo, la tendré lista en un par de horas, pero cuenta cuando la vas a cantar.

-Pronto será el cumpleaños de mi novio y estará presente toda su familia, quiero darle una sorpresa, se la cantaré ese día. Amiga tú estás invitada, todos quieren conocer a la famosa Candy White.

-Annie… hace mucho tiempo que no canto.

-Pero les escribes a grandes cantantes, tienes a Chayanne, Paulina Rubio, Shakira, Cristian Castro y otros que no recuerdo, además hasta le has escrito algunas canciones a un coreano, mmm a ver cómo se llama, ya que acordé Lee Min Ho, recuerdo que viajaste a Corea. Eres bastante conocida por tus canciones amiga sobre todo las de amor.

-Gracias Annie. Pero dime ¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu novio?

-Es pasado mañana, ya ha llegado casi toda su familia, solo falta el hermano mayor es un hombre muy atractivo, las mujeres andan como abeja tras la miel. (ambas ríen)

-Que exagerada eres amiga, entonces tu novio tiene tres hermanos, yo solo le conozco a Stear y Anthony que casi andan por la misma edad

-William tiene 28 años, pero las mujeres han tratado de seducirlo de una y de otra forma, él es un hombre correcto y por lo visto espera a la mujer correcta, no estaría mal que lo conocieras, como sabes… puede que se gusten, hay amiga sería tan maravilloso.

-Bueno, bueno eso se verá cuando lo conozca, capaz que las abejas me den unos cuantos picotones por andar tras la miel. (ríen a carcajadas)

Así pasan los días y llega el día del cumpleaños del novio de Annie, era una fiesta enorme, había presentes cantantes, actores, empresarios y gente de la alta sociedad, Candy conocía a varias personas de las que estaban presentes, así que no se aburría para nada, además estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de eventos. Annie se lucía con la canción que le dedica a su novio Archie, todos aplaudían su excelente interpretación.

-Gracias a todos por sus aplausos, pero esta hermosa canción la escribió mi amiga Candy White, por favor démosle un gran aplauso.

Todos giraban a verla, le aplaudían y la felicitaban por la bella canción, también un hombre rubio de ojos azul cielo, quedaba impresionado con su belleza y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Candy se da cuenta y mira hacia otro lado dando las gracias a los presentes.

-Candy, ven quiero que conozcas al hermano mayor de Archie

Al verlo se da cuenta que es el mismo hombre que la miraba unos momentos antes, ella lo mira y piensa " _que hermosos ojos, su mirada es tan transparente que me inspira el alma"_

-Candy, él es mi hermano de mi novio, William Albert Andrew

-Mucho gusto señor, William

-Por favor, nada de señor llámame Albert,

-Como gustes Albert, tu solo llámame Candy

Archie y Annie se miran y le dice al oído a su novia

-"creo que debemos irnos, al parecer cupido a flechado a mi hermano y a Candy, mira cómo se miran, ven vamos a saludar a los otros invitados". Éstos dejan solos a la pareja que recién se están conociendo.

-Hermosa canción la que has compuesto, te felicito, desde hoy considérame un fiel admirador de tus creaciones

-Gracias Albert, me halagas con tus comentarios, Annie es una buena amiga y cantante, ella quería darle una sorpresa a su novio, por lo visto lo ha logrado y esa es mi mayor alegría

-Candy te quedarás unos días con nosotros ¿verdad? Verás, la familia es unida y pensamos ir unos días a nuestra hacienda a descansar, pienso que podrías pasarla bien con nosotros, me imagino que el hecho de componer canciones es bastante agotador, a no ser que tengas otros planes o compromisos.

En eso aparece Annie y antes que conteste su amiga lo hace ella

-Sería una magnífica idea Albert, Candy no ha descansado, además no tiene ningún compromiso y ni otros planes, ¿verdad Candy?

-Si es verdad y tienes razón podría pasarlo bien.

-Entonces deben preparar sus maletas porque nos iremos pasado mañana, ¿no es verdad Archie?

-Así es hermano, pasaré por las chicas a su casa a las 9:00 h de la mañana y nos iremos directo a la hacienda

-Como gustes Archie, así me iré con los demás a las 8:00 h

Pasaban el resto de la tarde entre anécdotas y contándose de todo un poco, Albert y Candy habían congeniado, tenían muchas cosas en común, pero como todo lo hermoso tiene que llegar a su término,

-A sido un gusto conocerte Candy, espero que en la hacienda podamos conversar un poco mas

-Así lo espero Albert- buenas noches ha sido un honor conocerte y nos estamos viendo pasado mañana. Ambos se despiden con un beso en la cara. Las chicas suben a su auto y parten a su casa.

-Candy ¿qué te pareció Albert?

-Que… disculpa estaba distraída, ¿me decías?

-Mmmm… eso responde mi pregunta, dime ¿te gusto Albert?

-Annie que cosas dices… pero tienes razón, es un hombre inteligente aparte de guapo, Temía que llegara una abeja (ríen)

-Sería una buena idea que lo conocieras, Archie me contó que lo dejaste en otro mundo o lo notaba maravillado contigo, me dijo que a nadie invitaba a la hacienda y eso significaba que le has gustado.

-Dime Annie, quien no se enamoraría de un hombre como él

Candy se quedaba pensando en todo lo que conversaron en la fiesta, bailaron muy poco, mas se dedicaron a conversar y había cosas que compartían en común y eso le gusto, con entusiasmo se fue a dormir ya quería que llegara el día del paseo.

Así las chicas prepararon sus maletas para el viaje. Llegaba el tan esperado día, Archie pasaba por ellas y se dirigieron a las afueras de Chicago donde quedaba la hacienda de los Andrew. Al llegar Albert ya los esperaba, el muy galante abre la puerta donde iba sentada Candy, le daba la mano y la saludaba de beso.

\- ¡Hola! Albert… Buenos Días, que hermoso lugar. Candy lo miraba y pensaba, _que guapo se ve con Jean esa camisa azul que resalta el color de sus ojos, Candy parece que te has enamorado_.

-Candy que bella estas … _La miraba embobado, ella iba vestida con Jean igual que él, pero su blusa era verde claro con tirantes verdes oscuros y zapatillas al mismo tono, Albert creo que te has enamorado_.

-Mira Archie ni que se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, están vestidos iguales solo el color de su camisa y su blusa son distintos al igual que sus zapatillas.

-Vamos será mejor que entremos y desayunemos. Así las dos parejas entraban a la hacienda felices de poder compartir dos semanas completas. La familia entusiasmada con el cambio de Albert, se veía alegre y feliz. Annie también estaba contenta por su amiga el verla sonreír como antes… pensaba, _Candy desde que tuvo problemas para cantar no sonreía como la veo ahora, eso me gusta_.

Pasaban los días, Albert y Candy se veían más unidos, caminaban, salían a montar, cerca había un lago paseaban en bote por las tardes, a solas se les iba el tiempo, se les notaba felices. Llegaron a la orilla bajaban del bote y se sentaban en el pasto, sin esperarlo Albert besaba a Candy y ella correspondía a ese beso, se separaban y Candy le respondía

-Albert, eres distinto y me gusta, eres alegre y me gustas más, Eres… todo para mí.

\- ¡Candy! la vuelve a besar, esta vez es un beso apasionado, que no quiere que termine, se separaban cuando les faltaba el aire, ella inspirada agregaba, suspirando

-Eres único y me gustas, eres tan tierno y me gustas, Eres… todo para mí.

-Lo que me dices Candy, me llena de ilusión, creo que estoy enamorado

-¡Albert! … Eres mi talla perfecta, Eres la luz de mis sueños, Eres mi mundo pequeño, Eres... Todo para mí. Eres como el horizonte… Eres como la nostalgia, Eres mi melancolía... Eres…todo para mí. Sabes Albert desde el primer momento que te conocí, no pude apartarte de mi mente

-Candy…

-Albert…

Ambos se llenaban de besos sus rostros, y un poco más, ya la temperatura comenzaba a subir y se separaban tratando de controlarse.

-Mi vida, cuando estemos juntos, será en un lugar muy especial, quiero recorrer con mis manos y mis labios todo tu cuerpo, quiero sentir que eres solo mía y de nadie más.

-Así será mi amor, además… yo… yo

-Que Candy, pasa algo, no me asustes

-Es solo… que ... sería la primera vez que estoy con un hombre

-Es eso, mi vida no sabes la alegría que me has dado, seré el primero y el último en enseñarte el arte de amar, aprenderemos juntos, mi amor… te amo tanto.

-También te amo, Albert

Así pasaron los meses Albert y Candy se casarían, toda la familia estaba feliz por el acontecimiento

-Candy ¿qué haces? te veo que escribes y escribes, cuéntame

-Estoy escribiendo una canción

-¿Una canción? no me digas que a dos días de tu boda, te han pedido que escribas una nueva canción, deben estar mal, para pedirte algo ahora

-No Annie, es una canción para Albert

\- ¡Qué bello! amiga y cuando se la darás o le pedirás a alguien que la cante

-Se la cantaré, después de la boda

-Pero… ¿y tus cuerdas vocales?

-Tranquila Annie, es una canción de amor y no me pasará nada hablé con el médico y me dijo que sí.

-Que bien Candy. Ambas amigas se abrazan saltando de alegría.

Llegaba el día de la boda todo era perfecto, Candy se ve bellísima y Albert más atractivo que nunca, la ceremonia preciosa, ambos se juraban amor eterno en el altar, el sacerdote le autorizaba que podía besar a la novia, él levantaba el velo se acercaba posando sus labios en los de ella, en un beso lleno de amor, un amor que traspasaba todos los límites, se separaban y salían de la iglesia rumbo a la mansión donde sería la fiesta. Estando ya en la fiesta han bailado el vals de los novios Candy se levantaba de su asiento le decía a su esposo que iba al tocador. Aparecía Annie con un micrófono.

-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, la señora Andrew nos cantará una hermosa canción. Todos se ponían de pie y aplaudían, Albert era el más asombrado y entusiasmado.

-Esta canción se la dedico a mi adorado esposo, para ti mi Amor…

"Eres"

Yo quisiera decirte mil cosas

Y quiero decirlo cantando

Eres distinto y me gusta

Eres alegre y me gustas

Eres... Todo para Mí

Yo quisiera decirte "Te Quiero"

Y quiero decirlo cantando

Eres único y me gusta

Eres tan tierno y me gustas

Eres... Todo para Mí

Eres... mi talla perfecta

Eres... La luz de mis sueños

Eres... Mi mundo pequeño

Eres... Todo para Mí

Eres... como el horizonte

Eres... como la nostalgia

Eres... mi melancolía

Eres... Todo para Mí

Yo quisiera decirte mil cosas

Y quiero decirlo cantando

Eres un loco y me gustas

Eres tan sabio y me gustas

Eres... Todo para Mí

Yo quisiera decirte "Te Quiero"

Y quiero decirlo cantando

Eres el sol de mis días

Eres mi dulce alegría

Eres... Todo para Mí

Eres...

Albert se levantaba, en su rostro bajaban unas lágrimas, corría donde su esposa, la abrazaba y giraba con ella en sus brazos, la besaba una y otra vez, emocionado, ante lo acontecido,

-Candy mi amor que sorpresa más bella

\- ¿Te gusto mi vida?

-Cómo no va a gustarme si es todo lo que me dijiste el día en la hacienda y la has hecho una canción para mí… Te amo

-Si mi amor, quería dejar plasmado todo lo que siento, todo mi amor por ti en una canción, que se escuchará en todo el mundo… porque mi Amor

Eres y Eres todo para Mí…

"Fin"

Canción "Eres" de Miriam Hernández


End file.
